D
David's Tilapia with Mustard Sauce.png|1.09 Darius's BBQ Stuffed Chicken Wings.png|1.10 Darius's Seared Bass with Mango & Pepper Chutney.png|1.10 Darius's Génoise with Coffee & Ginger Praline Cream.png|1.10 David's Pistachio Dusted Turbot with Nori Vinaigrette.png|1.12 David's Granola Spiced Calamari with Bacon Wilted Chard.png|1.12 David's Apricot & Gouda Fritter with Strawberry Jam.png|1.12 David's Tempura Pork with Rémoulade.jpg|2.02 David's Cashew Crusted Monkfish & Artichoke Barigoule.jpg|2.02 David's Jicama with Chocolate Mousse.jpg|2.02 David's Squid Salad with Kalamata Olives.jpg|2.03 David's Bison with Ale & Mango Gastrique.jpg|2.03 Diane's Yucátan Tuna Cake.jpg|2.09 Diane's Knockwurst & Ratatouille.jpg|2.09 Diane's Dessert Baklava Napoleon.jpg|2.09 Darius's Grilled Lobster with Madeira Sauce.png|2.13 Diane's Poached Lobster with Yogurt Sauce.png|2.13 Darius's Pork Chop with Watercress Salad.png|2.13 Diane's Asian-Style Pork Chop with Taro Smash.png|2.13 Darius's Chestnut Mousse with Tuile & Molasses Drizzle.png|2.13 Dean's Mediterranean-Style Steamed Clams.png|3.02 Dean's Pork Camembert Meatballs with Vermouth Cream Sauce.png|3.02 Dean's Creamy Grits with Spiced Carrot Purée.png|3.02 Dominick's Turkey with Tzatziki & Arugula Salad.png|3.06 David's Turkey Milanese with Pickled Cucumbers.png|3.06 Dominick's Crispy Cod with Chorizo & Black Beans.png|3.06 David's Sautéed Black Cod with Chorizo Pepper Ragu.png|3.06 Dominick's Coffee & Donuts.png|3.06 Damien's Pan-Fried Crab with Mortadella Vinaigrette.png|3.10 Deborah's Oyster Salad with Macadamia Purée.png|3.11 Deborah's Pork Loin with Jackfruit Purée.png|3.11 Deborah's Perch with Knish Smash.png|4.13 Deborah's Deconstructed Pork Burger.png|4.13 Dominick's Tartare with Braised Chard.png|5.01 Dominick's Branzino with Jicama Relish.png|5.01 Dominick's Jelly Bean & Mascarpone Danish.png|5.01 David's Peking Duck Panini.jpg|6.03 David's Cornish Hen with Gruyère Polenta.jpg|6.03 David's Zeppole.jpg|6.03 Debbie's Seared Calf Liver with Arugula Mango Salad.png|6.07 Debbie's Korean Blanched Partridge with Fregola.png|6.07 Duff's Haggis with Raspberry Goat Cheese Coulis.png|6.08 Danielle's Potato & Onion Soup.png|7.03 Danielle's Elk with Jews Mallow & Groats.png|7.03 Danielle's Bread Pudding.png|7.03 Denise's Clam Casino.png|7.10 Denise's Asian Halibut with Crispy Pork Spin.png|7.10 Denise's Tofu Mousse with Chocolate Covered Pretzels.png|7.10 Deirdre's Sweet & Savory Bread Pudding.jpg|8.03 Deirdre's Quail Legs with Grits.jpg|8.03 Daniel's Maple Polenta Soup with Seafood Sausage.png|8.06 Daniel's Turducken Sandwich.png|8.06 Daniel's Cranberry Potato Roll with Anglaise.png|8.06 Daniel's Pan-Fried Calamari.jpg|8.08 Debra's Warm Udon Salad.jpg|8.09 Denis's Spicy Udon Noodles.jpg|8.09 Debra's Herb Crusted Scallops.jpg|8.09 Danielle's Quahogs & Sausage.jpg|9.02 Danielle's Fried Tuna Belly.png|9.02 Danielle's Deconstructed Sweet Potato Pie.png|9.02 Danielle's Cajun Catfish Salad.jpg|9.05 Danielle's Suckling Pig & Chayote Ravioli.png|9.05 Danielle's Buttermilk Spoon Cake.png|9.05 Dave's Easter Bread Toast.png|9.09 Dave's Barramundi with Sweet Potatoes.png|9.09 Dave's Slushy & Beignet.png|9.09 Dianne's Begger's Pouch.jpg|9.13 Dianne's Sesame Crusted Chicken with Lentils.jpg|9.13 Dianne's Pineapple & Ambroisa.jpg|9.13 Dave's Baltic Blini.jpg|10.02 David's Warm Guanciale Salad.jpg|10.02 David's Cashew Crusted Chicken Steak.jpg|10.02 David's Camembert Chocolate Truffles.jpg|10.02 David's Canadian Bacon Fideuà.jpg|10.03 Dan's Southwestern Steak Frites.jpg|10.05 Dan's Blue Foot Chicken Stew.jpg|10.05 Dan's Masa Harina Ice Cream.jpg|10.05 Dewey's Mahi-Mahi with Olive Loaf Salad.jpg|10.07 Dewey's Red Mullet & Glazed Haricot Verts.jpg|10.07 Dani's Scallops & Frico.jpg|11.04 Dani's Bass with Caul Fat Sausage Sausage.png|11.04 Dani's Gelato & "Biscookie".png|11.04 Deborah's Kugel Cake with Sweet Potato Hash.png|11.07 Dan's Cheese Dog with Spicy Cherry Relish.png|11.09 Dan's Grilled Bison with Rice Pilaf & Spinach.png|11.09 Dan's Chocolate Croissants.png|11.09 David's Mixed Greens Salad with Escargot & Apple.jpg|11.10 David's Lamb Meatballs with Stilton Cream Sauce.jpg|11.10 Dimitri's Chicken Liver Sauté with Tomato.jpg|11.13 Dimitri's Branzino & Beurre Monté.png|11.13 Dimitri's French Toast with Coffee Foam.jpg|11.13 Derek's Anzac Crusted Ostrich with Bourbon Cream.png|12.03 Derek's Sous Vide Sablefish with Breaded Eggplant.png|12.03 Derek's Hot Dog Bun Sushi Roll.png|12.03 Danushka's Seared Tuna Belly with Dandelion Salad.png|12.12 Danushka's Marinated Lamb with Rutabaga Mash.png|12.12 Dushyant's Prawns & Tomatillo Hummus.png|12.15 Dushyant's Grilled Wild Boar with Spoon Fruit Compote.png|12.15 Doug's Oyster with Arugula Salad.png|12.16 Doug's Grilled Rabbit with Tenderloin Salsa.png|12.16 Doug's Deconstructed S'more.png|12.16 Danny's Pan-Fried Mullet & Shishito.png|13.10 Danny's New England Clam Chowder.png|13.10 Danny's Wheatgrass Pain Perdu.png|13.10 David's Mussels with Pine Nut Praline.png|15.07 David's Lamb Fry Cutlet with Garlic Polenta.png|15.07 David's Deconstructed Ravioli with Apricot Gel.png|15.07 Des's Currywurst Shrimp Ragout with Yuca Mash.png|15.09 Des's Popcorn Crusted Sea Bass with Wakame Slaw.png|15.09 Des's Feta Cake with Prosecco Berry Compote.png|15.09 David's Sautéed Morels with Fried Rice Paper.png|15.11 Diana's Escarole & Sofrito Pheasant Salad.jpg|15.13 Diana's Pork Guisado.jpg|15.13 Diana's Guava Tart & Pistachio Cream.jpg|15.13 Dustin's Holiday Hash with Mesclun Salad.png|16.12 Dustin's Brined Turkey Breast with Brussels Sprouts.png|16.12 Dawn's Sautéed Venison.png|17.01 Dawn's Wagyu Steak with Broccoli Cabbage Salad.png|17.01 Dylan's Mediterranean Fish Broth.jpg|17.03 Dylan's Beef Risotto.jpg|17.03 Derek's Country Pork Dumpling Soup.jpg|17.04 Derek's Scallops with Thai Relish.jpg|17.04 Derek's Apple & Cheddar Cookie.jpg|17.04 Danica's Salmon & Braised Kale.jpg|17.05 Danica's Fancy Steak & Potatoes.jpg|17.05 Danica's Dessert Sandwich & Digestif.jpg|17.05 David's Chicken Lettuce Wrap with Liver Purée.png|17.06 David's Glazed Chicken with Risotto.png|17.06 David's Pan de Tomate with Shrimp Lettuce Wrap.png|18.06 David's Stuffed Squid with Fideo & Chayote Salad.png|18.06 David's Cake with Cava Ice Cream.png|18.06 Damon's Lobster & Tomato Salad & Lobster Beet Dressing.png|18.07 Damon's Chicken "Mole" with Charred Green Onion.png|18.07 Damon's Avocado Berry Compote with Fondue.png|18.07 Dinah's Korean Fried Chicken with Sautéed Fennel.png|19.02 Dinah's Broiled Hanger Steak with Croquette Carbonara.png|19.02 Dinah's Guava Sabayon with Couscous PUdding.png|19.02 David's Pupusa Crusted Blowfish with Black Bean & Horchata Purée.png|19.07 Drew's Asian Vegetable Soup with Mustard Seed Oil.png|20.10 Drew's Branzino with Three Sauces.png|20.10 Dean's Frog Legs with Carrot & Walnut Pesto.png|20.11 Dean's Sweet & Sour Chop with Asian Sombrero Pasta Salad.png|20.11 Dean's Caramel Apple Crisp with Grappa Macerated Fruit.png|20.11 Dante's Thai Curry Risotto with Shrimp.png|21.05 Dante's Frog Leg Mafaldine with Bok Choy Cream Sauce.png|21.05 Dante's Compote Fritter with Nectar Caramel.png|21.05 Dante's Octopus & Spinach Salad with Kumquats.png|21.08 Dante's Carrot Curry with Seared Antelope Chop.png|21.08 Dante's Jelly Puff Pastry with Cheesy Apple Compote.png|21.08 Dinah's Fusion Pork Dumplings with Soy Salsa Dipping Sauce.png|21.10 Dinah's Asian Marianated Wagyu Steak with Mango Granita.png|21.10 Diana's Sablefish Taco with Cookie Cumin Crumble.png|21.11 Diana's Grilled Lamb Chops with Peppermint Sauce.png|21.11 Diana's Churro Bites.png|21.11 Diana's Risotto Cake with Duck Confit.jpg|21.13 Diana's Avjar Pork Stew with Chinese Broccoli 2 Ways.jpg|21.13 Diana's Gummy Bear Tart with Whiskey Cream.jpg|21.13 Jeff's Dominick the Gnocchi with Yule Log Ricotta.png|22.04 Drew's Linguini with Charred Banana Peppers.png|22.05 Drew's Wild Boar Schnitzel with Caperberry Butter Sauce.png|22.05 Drew's Double Pavlova.png|22.05 Denzil's Grilled Pork Rib with Habanero Lardons.png|22.09 Denzil's Vindaloo Curry Roasted Monkfish with Heart of Palm Hash.png|22.09 Denzil's Chili Honey Ice Cream with Melon Caramel.png|22.09 Diane's Biscuits and Gravy with Tamarillo Potato Hash.png|23.01 Diane's Duck Tartare with Crispy Artichokes.png|23.01 Diane's Stuffed Pork Chop with Spinach & Mixed Mushrooms.png|23.01 Daniel's Open-Faced Brisket Arepa with Tomatillo Salsa.png|23.03 Daniel's Sloppy Mi with Vegetable Salad.png|23.03 Daniel's Deep-Fried PB&J with Chocolate Curry Sauce.png|23.03 Deljuan's Korean BBQ Shrimp Stuffed Clam.png|23.05 Deljuan's East North Carolina Ribs with Pancetta Rainbow Chard.png|23.05 Deljuan's Banana Coconut Empanadas with BBQ Caramel.png|23.05 Daniel's Blue Cheese & Cauliflower Purée with Heirloom Tomato Salad.png|23.12 Daniel's Meatballs with Squash Fondant Ragoût.png|23.12 Dung's Farmer's Meat & Cheese Plate.png|23.13 Dale's Salmonillo Iberico Kare-Kare with Arugula.png|24.04 Derrick's Fried Páte à Choux with Radicchio Salad.png|24.10 Derrick's Pho Inspired Soup with Pickled Red Onions.png|24.10 Derrick's Tequila Gooey Chocolate Cake with Nectarine Caramel.png|24.10 Dafna's Jalisco Fish Tacos with Fried Pickle.png|24.12 Dafna's Bangers & Chorizo Shepherd's Pie .png|24.12 Dafna's Three Layered Toaster Pastry.png|24.12 Dweezil's Drumstick Taco.png|24.13 Dweezil's Lamb T-Bone with Faux Frico.png|24.13 Dweezil's St. Alfonzo's Breakfast Pancake with Cream Cheese Frosting.png|24.13 Danielle's Grilled Guac & Sausage Pork Taco.png|24.14 Danielle's Smoked Cowboy Steak with Artichokes & Aioli.png|24.14 Danielle's Corn Bread Pecan Nougat Pie with Pig Candy.png|24.14 Donna's Grilled Shrimp with Seafood Poached Asparagus.png|24.16 Dante's Chili Crab Crake with Herb Mayo.png|25.03 Dante's Korean Short Rib Tostada.png|25.03 Deborah's Sauerkraut & Sülze Salad with Beer Cheese Vinaigrette.png|25.13 Deborah's Breaded Schnitzel with Roasted Turnips.png|25.13 Deborah's Cookies and Ice Cream.png|25.13 Danika's Tuna Cake with Heirloom Tomato.png|26.07 Din's Gazpacho Paste with Finger Lime Reduction and Potatoes.png|26.07 Danika's Grilled Sea Bass with Avocado Chia Cream Sauce.png|26.07 Danika's Cracker Crumble with Chocolate Gooseberry Crisps.png|26.07 Dawn's Asian Arancini Risotto with Blood Sausage Two Ways.png|27.01 Dawn's Popcorn Linguini.png|27.01 Danika's Stuffed Fava Bean with Bacon Pecan Crumble.png|27.08 Danika's Lamb Meat Sauce with Bitter Melon Vinaigrette.png|27.08 Drew's Curried Arroz con Pollo with Tomato Black Bean Rice.png|27.11 Danielle's Chicken Lettuce Wraps with Rice and Beans.png|27.11 Drew's Marinated Skirt Steak with Mac n Cheese Sauce.png|27.11 Drew's Rambutan Berry Ice Cream with Chocolate Hazelnut Cookies.png|27.11 Daniel's Tomato Salad with Pig Ears & Papya Vinaigrette.png|28.01 Daniel's Poached Grouper with Spiced Lentils.png|28.01 Dafna's Smoked Sausage Sope with Dry Salsa.png|28.02 Dafna's Fried Kidneys with Lentil Beet Hummus & Salad.png|28.02 Dafna's Coffee Glazed Sticky Bun with Raspberry Madeira Sauce.png|28.02 Deborah's Crispy Liver with Cinnamon Licorice Sauce.png|28.03 Deborah's Seared Duck Breast with Orange Glazed Apples.png|28.03 Deborah's Apple Blueberry Crumble with Bison Jerky Caramel.png|28.03 Deborah's Flatbread with Mangalista Pork & Tardivo Salad.png|28.05 Deborah's Roasted Leg of Lamb with Blue Cheese Polenta.png|28.05 Daniel's Fried Tortellini with Bottarga Caramel Sauce.png|28.08 Daniel's Peppercorn Crusted Marlin with Chocolate Garlic Foam.png|28.08 Dean's Lobster with Fresh Berries.png|28.09 Daniel's Grilled Abalone with Swiss Chard.png|28.16 Daniel's Center-Cut of Ribeye with Greek Yogurt.png|28.16 Daniel's Poached Pears with Trifle Mousse.png|28.16 Daniel's Parilla Mixto.png|28.18 Daniel's Garlic Crusted Strip Loin with Clams in their own Sauce.png|28.18 Daniel's Babka Pain Perdu with Red Wine Syrup.png|28.18 Donato's Modern Fisherman Trout with Dill Pickle Soup.png|29.04 Demetrio's Niçoise.png|31.01 Demetrio's Pumpkin Swordish with Strawberry Olive Mostarda.png|31.01 Demetrio's Saturn Peach Turnover with Wafer Sheet Crumble.png|31.01 Demetrio's Lutefisk Crudo with Cereal Pine Nut Crumble.png|31.03 Demetrio's Chorizo & Lamb Meatloaf with Beets Three Ways.png|31.03 Demetrio's Bread & Butter with Salt & Pepper Ice Cream.png|31.03 Derek's Pork Shank Roulade with Head Cheese Mustard.png|31.10 Derek's Goose Thigh with Saute of Rat Tail Radishes.png|31.10 Derek's Deconstructed Peach Cobbler with Carbonated Blueberries.png|31.10 David's Coffee Liqueur Tripe Taco with Hot Sauce Aioli.png|31.15 David's Pork Chicharrón Taco with Hoisin Crema.png|31.15 Dante's Seared Sardines with Arugula Radicchio Salad.png|31.18 Dante's Octopus with Orange Cream Sauce.png|31.18 Dante's Blueberry Bread Pudding with Taffy Serrano Cream.png|31.18 Dasha's Curly Fry Crusted Wings with Chinese Broccoli Ranch.png|32.04 Dasha's Whiskey Turkey Ragoût with Fried Turkey Skin.png|32.04 Dasha's Angel Wing Pâte à Choux with Pink Peppercorn Cream.png|32.04 Dean's Game Day Chili.png|32.05 DJ Dallas's Truffle Beef Mac n Cheese with Sautéed Spigarello.png|32.05 Dean's Chili & Goat Cheese Turnover with Pancetta Cream.png|32.05 Doug's Fried Crab with Arugula Salad.png|32.06 Doug's Pork & Summer Vegetable Soup over Red Lentils.png|32.06 Doug's Dessert Panini.png|32.06 Dave's Pickled Pork Curry.png|32.09 Dave's Flank Steak with Pickled Carrots & Warm Potato Salad.png|32.09 Dave's Peanut Butter Pretzel Cake with Coconut & Pickles.png|32.09 Dorothy's Open-Faced Wagyu Slider.png|33.02 Dorothy's Grilled Lamb with Mint Lemonade Vinaigrette.png|33.02 Dorothy's Blood Orange Rice Pudding.png|33.02 Dustine's Scary Skull Bruschetta with Pickled Asparagus.png|35.02 Dani's Warm Frisée Salad with Barmbrack Croutons.png|35.02 Dani's Spooky Tacos.png|35.02 Dustine's Slimy Brain & Bean Chili with Smoky Toast.png|35.02 Dustine's Peanut Butter & Brie Pudding with Candied Bacon.png|35.02 Darwell's Chopped Chicken Salad with Bacon Dressing.png|35.06 Darnell's Étoufée with Beef & Cheddar Cornbread.png|35.06 Dallas's Fried Calamari Salad with Blistered Cherry Peppers.png|35.15 Dallas's Pignoli Crusted Beef Kidney with Ginger Sorrel Glaze.png|35.15 Donald's Asian-Style Pork Penne Ragu.png|36.12 Dalia's Pad Thai Salad with Seared Duck Sausage.png|38.03 Dalia's Warm Quinoa Salad with Salad Cream Dressing.png|38.03 Dalia's Gluten-Free Cake with Almond Butter Chocolate Sauce.png|38.03 Daniel's Chow Mein Crusted Lamb Chops.png|1C.02 Daniel's Pork Ragoût.png|1C.02 Daniel's Couscous Pudding with Grapefruit Gin Shooter.png|1C.02 Diana's Cornmeal Crusted Oysters on Dissembled Salad.png|1C.04 Damien's Seared Trout with Celeriac Fennel Salad.png|1C.11 Damien's Honey Ginger Seared Bison with Smashed Potatoes.png|1C.11 Damien's Deconstructed Pie.png|1C.11 David's Cod Tongue with Braised Sweet Potato.png|1C.16 David's Tostada & Poppy Crusted Liver with Bistro Vegetables.png|1C.16 David's Beignet & Lavender Ganache.png|1C.16 Derek's Hoisin Glazed Drumsticks with Five Spice Pita Crisps.png|1C.17 Derek's Crispy Eggplant Stack with Gooseberry Avocado Salsa.png|1C.17 Derek's Corn Dog Beignets with Fig Syrup.png|1C.17 Doreen's Lemonade Chicken Thigh with Spinach Salad.png|1C.18 Doreen's Pan-Roasted Pork Chop with Oyster Mushrooms.png|1C.18 Derek's Pressed Ham & Cheese with Arugula Salad.png|1C.21 Category:Letters